How Was The End?
by exogrowl69
Summary: [CHAP 2 IS UPDATED!] Pembalasan dendam Lay pada sang adik, Jongin. Di lengkapi keterkaitan masalah antar anggota keluarga baru nya. Romansa di akhir, banyak hal mengejutkan di tengah-tengah(?) bagaimana? wkwkwwk lmao pairing? hmm... kasih tau gak yah... baca aja deh! yang pasti... XiuHan ketebak di awal! sisa nya... tungguin di chap berikut nya yah!
1. Chapter 1

"**THE BEGINNING"**

Pairing : RAHASIA! BWAHAHAHAHA/abaikan.

Genre : Romance(?), family, sad ya es campur boleh la yah #plak

Desclaimer : semua nya milik tuhan. TAPI SEHUN MILIK AKUUUU

**WARNING! OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, DAN... umur nya aku ganti semua^^**

**REVIEW NYA YAH~ LOP YU LAH MUAH**

#Sehun's POV

Mungkin hidup setiap orang berbeda-beda. Seperti contoh nya hidup ku. Mendekap di sebuah gudang hampir selama 1 tahun, tangan mati rasa karena terus di ikat dengan tali tambang, tubuh kurus kerempeng yang hanya tinggal tulang, kulit pucat yang makin pucat manambah kesan mayat hidup, tak ada tenaga, di beri makanan pun seperti binatang. Yup anggap saja aku ini tahanan, atau mungkin... korban buronan yang seharus nya, hanya orang tua ku lah yang mengalami hal menyedihkan seperti ini.

Aku bodoh.

.

Memang. Bahkan sangat bodoh...

.

Aku pun tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

.

Tapi... mungkin appa lebih bodoh, menurut ku sih begitu.

.

Aku... ani, maksud ku appa melukai seseorang. Hanya melukai tidak apa-apa bukan? Ya. Tidak apa-apa jika tidak fatal. Dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja... hingga sekarang ia lumpuh, bukan namja nya sih, tapi mobil yang namja itu kendarai yang kami tabrak. Aku tidak tahu bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Dia hanya menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, aku terlalu banyak mengajaknya bercanda, dia tidak fokus menyetir dan BOOM! Terjadilah kecelakaan.

Appa meninggal di tempat, adik ku Kyungsoo juga mati di tempat, aku... ya aku masih bernafas walaupun agak sulit sedangkan umma tidak sadar kan diri. Di pandangan ku yang mulai kabur, aku melihat 2 orang pria menyeret umma ku entah kemana, tak lama kemudian, aku merasa tubuh ku pun di seret namun belum sempat aku bertanya kepada orang yang menyeret ku, aku tidak sadarkan diri. Saat aku sadar dan bangun dari ke-tidak sadaran ku yang hampir selama 3 hari itu, yang aku lihat hanya lah sebuah ruangan usang penuh dengan dus juga barang-barang bekas, lantai sangat kotor, langit-langit di penuhi sarang laba-laba... gudang. Aku melirik umma ku yang terlelap di pojokan. Aku mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, aku hanya bisa menangis, menyesal dan merasa sangat bersalah, namun semua itu tidak dapat mengembalikan semua nya seperti semula.

.

.

Setelah di pikir-pikir...

.

.

Ternyata kami berdua yang bodoh. Awal nya kebodohan ku yang mengajak nya bercanda lalu di ikuti kebodohan nya yang malah larut dalam candaan ku dan lupa akan keadaan.

.

.

Hahh... bodoh.

.

-skip-

.

Malam ini aku akan mencoba melarikan diri. Aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah silet yang menyelip di antara tumpukan dus yang mengelilingi ku, tuhan menyayangi ku! Dengan cepat aku berusaha keras memotong tali tambang yang mengikat tangan ku selama 1 tahun ini. Aku terkejut melihat banyak darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangan ku setelah tali tambang nya putus. Aku merobek 2 helai kain dari baju ku lalu mengikat kan kain tersebut ke pergelangan tangan ku dengan erat berharap dapat menghambat aliran darah yang terus keluar dari pergelangan tangan ku.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan pergelangan tangan ku, aku berlari ke arah umma yang masih terlelap. Namun pada saat aku berlari...

.

PRANG! (ya gitu lah poko nya -_-)

.

Aku menyenggol kaleng-kaleng cat yang kosong hingga semua kaleng-kaleng tersebut jatuh. Aku terdiam, umma ku bangun dan...

.

BRAK!

.

Pintu gudang terbuka kasar dan menampakan 2 namja bertubuh kekar, membawa senapan menatap kami geram.

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN HAH!?" Salah satu dari namja bertubuh kekar itu menjambak rambut ku dengan sangat kasar dan keras. "A-awh.." Lirihku karena kepala ku mulai terasa pening. Namja itu melempar ku ke tumpukan dus lalu malah menjambak umma. "A-akh.." Umma terlihat sangat kesakitan, apa lagi... umma sering di salah gunakan oleh mereka seperti ya... di perkosa.

"Lepaskan ummaku!" Aku membentak mereka secara reflek. "A-andwae Hun-ah..." Lirih umma. Untuk kedua- ani ketiga kali nya kau BODOH OH SEHUN. 2 namja kekar itu malah menampilkan smirk khas nya lalu menjambak umma lebih keras. "A-awh..!" Sang umma sedikit menjerit karena sakit. "Kau mau membentak kami lagi huh? Coba saja. Jika kau ingin melihat umma mu mati di hadapan mu sekarang," Namja kekar itu mengancam. Glek!

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan tuhan? Aku mohon! Aku butuh bantuan mu sekarang!' _ Aku membatin. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, aku masih terdiam. "Ck! Perkosa saja langsung!" Namja kekar itu sudah mulai melucuti pakaian umma. "ANDWAE!" yup. Maafkan anak mu yang sangat bodoh ini umma, Sehun berteriak tadi. APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN!?

"Akhir nya kau berteriak juga bocah," Salah satu namja kekar itu mendekati ku sambil membawa pisau di tangan kanan nya. Aku hanya bisa merangkak mundur sampai umma ku berteriak, "KABUR OH SEHUN CEPAT!" Aku terkejut dan dengan reflek aku menendang kaki namja kekar tersebut hingga jatuh. "T-tapi... bagaimana dengan umma..." Aku membalikan tubuh ku dan mulai mendekati umma.

"AISH! HARUS KAH KAU KU OMELI DULU DISINI SEHINGGA KAU MENURUT PADA UMMA, EOH!? UMMA BILANG CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI BODOH!" Hah... dalam keadaan seperti ini pun umma tetap sama, kata 'mengomel' tak akan jauh dari hidup nya. Lihat saja sekarang-.- Dengan berat hati aku pergi dari tempat itu tanpa tujuan.

-Skip-

Selama di perjalanan, aku memikirkan umma.

.

#Sehun's POV END

.

"Andai saja aku tidak mengganggu appa yang sedang menyetir dan andai saja yang tertabrak bukan lah anak atasan appa, semua nya akan baik-baik saja... maksud ku tidak akan se-parah ini..." Sehun memeluk lutut nya di bawah pohon yang terletak di taman kota. Ia mulai tertidur dengan keadaan seperti itu jika saja tidak ada orang yang melempar kepala nya dengan kerikil.

"Awh..." Sehun memekik kecil saat merasakan sakit di kepala nya akibat dari lemparan kerikil. Ia mengusap kepala nya pelan dan mulai mengangkat wajah nya dari posisi menunduk. "Aigoo! Mianhae! Nan jeongmal mianhae!" Seorang yeoja cantik berambut pendek sebahu berjongkok di hadapan Sehun sambil terus meminta maaf. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang namja tampan yang bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi,eoh?" Namja itu bertanya. "Igeo... saat tadi aku berusaha melempar mu dengan batu, batu tersebut malah nyasar dan mengenai kepala namja ini," Yeoja itu menjawab dengan nada dan wajah menyesal juga bersalah nya. "Kau sih bodoh! Sudah ku bilang berhenti melempari ku dengan batu, kau malah makin brutal! Dasar perman!" Namja tersebut mengomel. "Aish! Ya sudahaku minta maaf! Sekarang bantu aku meminta maaf pada namja ini! Sungguh aku merasa sangat bersalah..." Yeoja tersebut mengelus kepala Sehun pelan.

"Ani... gwaenchanayo..." Sehun menjawab pelan sambil tersenyum pada yeoja di hadapan nya. Yeoja itu membalas senyuman Sehun lalu menunjukan senyum mematikan nya yang sungguh menawan. "Ah iya... siapa nama mu?" Namja yang tadi nya berdiri kini ikut berjongkok lalu menatap lembut Sehun. "O-Oh Sehun imnida..." Sehun menjawab pelan. "Malam ini pasti turun hujan besar, kenapa kau disini? Mau kami antar pulang?" Namja tersebut bertanya.

"Ani... neomu kamsahamnida..." Sehun menolak lalu sedikit menunduk kan kepala nya tanda hormat setelah berterima kasih. "Lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Aku yakin... kau sedang ada masalah ya? Kau bisa menceritakan nya jika kau mau," Sekarang sang yeoja lah yang angkat bicara. Sehun terdiam dan menatap yeoja juga namja di hadapan nya bergantian. Ia ragu... _'Dapat kah aku mempercayai mereka? Tapi... kami baru bertemu 15 menit yang lalu..'_ Benak Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, suara gemuruh langit pertanda hujan terdengar. "Ah... mianhae... maaf aku mencampuri urusan mu Sehun-ssi. Hujan akan segera turun. Jika memang kau tidak mau pulang ke rumah mu, kau bisa beristirahat di apartemen kami jika kau mau," Sang yeoja menawarkan sambil tersenyum ramah. Sehun menatap sang namja. Namja tersebut mengangguk lalu ikut tersenyum cerah. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kajja!" Sang yeoja menggandeng tangan Sehun dan menarik nya menuju apartemen.

-skip-

.

Sesampai nya di apartemen, Sehun terkejut dengan keadaan apartemen yang ia datangi. "Ayo masuk! Hahaha maaf ya... apartemen kami memang sangat ramai, maklum... penghuni nya pun 7 orang," Namja tersebut tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk. 2 namja yang berada di ruang TV tersebut langsung bangkit dan menunduk sopan ke arah Sehun. "Annyeong haseyo!" Mereka menyapa dengan ramah, hangat dan ceria. Sehun menunduk 90 derajat sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah aku lupa! Perkenalkan, aku Lay. Dia Xiumin dan dia Luhan. Yeoja aneh yang tadi melempar mu dengan kerikil adalah Yoona," Lay –namja tadi-memperkenalkan diri dan memperkenalkan orang-orang yang Sehun sudah temui. "Oh Sehun imnida, bangapseumnida" Sehun tersenyum lalu menunduk sopan. "Nado bangapda Sehun-ssi!" Xiumin dan Luhan menjawab serempak dengan antusias dan semangat. "Kau duduklah dulu, aku akan mandi sebentar," Lay meninggalkan Sehun bersama Xiumin dan Luhan.

"Duduk disini Sehun-ssi! Ayo!" Xiumin menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelah nya yang kosong. Sehun tersenyum lalu dengan perlahan ia duduk di sebelah Xiumin dengan canggung. "Hey~ gwaenchanayo! Tidak usah canggung begitu! Anggap saja rumah sendiri," Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun lalu menepuk pundak nya dengan ramah. Sehun suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia rindu kehangatan keluarga, Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menjatuhkan air mata di depan 2 namja ramah yang kini tertawa bersama.

"Eum... bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk berbaur dengan orang-orang asing di sekitar nya kini. "Tentu! Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sehun-ssi?" Luhan bertanya. "Kata Lay-ssi... di sini ada 7 orang penghuni... aku hanya melihat 4 orang..." Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Oh hahaha! Ya itu benar. Di sini terdapat 3 yeoja dan 4 namja. Mereka ber-3 sedang pergi keluar untuk mencari makanan, hitung sampai 5, mereka akan datang saat kau selesai menghitung," Luhan tertawa. Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia mencoba nya dan mulai berhitung 1 sampai 5 sesuai tempo jarum detik.

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

4

.

5

.

.

Brak!

.

"ALOHAAAA~!" Muncul lah 2 yeoja cantik dan satu namja tinggi dari balik pintu. '_Sungguh... mereka semua sempurna. Semua nya tampan dan cantik...'_ batin Sehun sambil menatap ke-3 orang yang kini menghampiri nya. "Aigoo... mianhae... kami kira tidak ada tamu, hehe. Annyeong haseyo!" 2 yeoja tersebut menyapa Sehun dengan ceria dan asik. "Hey bro~! Aku kira tidak ada tamu! Maaf kan aku juga 2 makhluk aneh itu ne? Chanyeol imnida, bangapda!" Chanyeol menyapa Sehun dengan ramah dan ceria.

"See? Aku benar kan? Hahaha~" Luhan tertawa. Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. "Yeol... kenalkan, dia Oh Sehun. Teman nya Lay hyung," Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun kepada Chanyeol. "Hai Sehun-ssi!" Chanyeol menyapa Sehun dengan sangat sangat sangat ceria. "Hai..." Sehun menjawab pelan. "Oh iya... kau mau minum apa? Biar pembantu kami yang buat kan minum," Chanyeol menawarkan. _'Mereka...punya pembantu?' _Sehun bertanya dalam diam. "Ah, aku punya jus apel... sebentar, PPANI-AH!" Chanyeol menerikan sebuah nama.

"WAE!?" Yeoja tersebut menghampiri Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Tolong ambilkan 2 gelas jus apel yang ada di kulkas," Titah Chanyeol. "O-oh... kau... pembantu nya?" Sehun bertanya polos. Yeoja tersebut membelalakan mata nya. "Mwo!? ANIO! YAK! KAU MENGATAKAN APA PADA NYA, DOBI OPPA!?" Yeoja tersebut marah dan mencekik Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tertawa lalu melepaskan tangan yeoja tersebut dari leher nya. "Awal nya aku hanya menawari dia minum, dan aku bilang kalau yang akan membuatkan minuman nya adalah pembantu. Ya aku panggil dirimu," Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan santai, namun yeoja itu naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol dan manjambaki rambut nya.

"SIALAN KAU DOBI OPPA!" Yeoja itu membuat Sehun tertawa untuk pertama kali nya. Yeoja tersebut berhenti menjambaki rambut Chanyeol dan menatap pergelangan tangan Sehun yang terbalut kain kotor juga penuh dengan darah. "Chakkaman!" Yeoja itu bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berlari menuju suatu ruangan yang mungkin kamar nya. Ia kembali membawa kotak P3K lalu langsung duduk di lantai menghadap Sehun yang duduk di sofa. Dengan telaten ia membuka kain kotor tersebut lalu mencuci luka Sehun yang sangat parah itu.

"A-awh..." Sehun mengerang sakit merasakan perih yang luar biasa di kedua pergelangan tangan nya.

.

#Sehun's POV

"A-awh..." Aku mengerang sakit merasakan perih yang luar biasa di kedua pergelangan tangan ku. Sungguh... ini kedua kali nya tuhan memberi ku pencerahan. Apa kau mempertemukan aku dengan keluarga malaikat? Mereka sangat baik. Sangat sangat baik. Seperti malaikat... wajah mereka pun bak malaikat, di padu kan dengan sifat juga kelakuan mereka yang seperti malaikat. MALAIKAT. Terima kasih tuhan...

Yeoja ini sungguh menawan, terutama senyum nya. Yoona-ssi pun menawan dan sangat cantik, namun senyuman nya... aku lebih suka senyuman yeoja ini. "Nama mu... Oh Sehun?" Ia bertanya lembut sambil terus mencuci darah ku yang kotor juga kotoran yang ada di sekitar luka ku juga tangan ku. "Ne.." Aku menjawab pelan. "Aku suka nama mu, indah," Yeoja itu memuji dan menunjukan senyuman nya. Ahh... sungguh malaikat. "Cha... ayo kita obati," Yeoja itu mulai membuka botol alkohol. "Eumm... ini akan sedikit sakit, lebih baik lau peluk bantal ini," Yeoja tersebut memberikan bantal sofa nya pada ku, langsung saja aku peluk dengan erat.

"Tarik nafas yang dalam... keluarkan pelan-pelan... ya bagus.." Aku menurut pada semua yang dia katakan. "Terus ulangi seperti itu sampai aku selesai mengobati mu ne? Kita mulai..." Yeoja tersebut meumpahkan alkohol ke seluruh luka yang ada di kedua pergelangan tangan ku. "NNGGH!" Aku menahan teriakan ku di balik bantal. Hahh... SAKITTT! T^T. Dengan cepat yeoja itu meniupi dan mengipasi luka ku. "Mianhae ne? Ini semua aku lakukan agar luka mu cepat sembuh... maafkan aku..." Yeoja tersebut terlihat sangat merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah ku yang penuh dengan keringat dingin.

Setelah alkohol nya agak kering, ia menumpahkan cairan berwarna cokelat yang di sebut _Betadine_ ke seluruh luka ku. Perih... sangat perih... tapi tidak seperih tadi. Ia menutup luka ku dengan kain putih yang sangat lembut lalu menutup nya lagi dengan perban. Dan selesai.

"Tiffany imnida!" Yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri nya. Ia tersenyum ceria dan pergi menaruh kotak P3K ke kamar nya.

.

#Sehun's POV END

.

"Hey! Kata Lay oppa, jika kau ingin mandi, kau bisa mandi di kamar ku. Pakai baju ini dan handuk nya sudah ada di kamar mandi," Yeoja berambut pirang tersebut menyerahkan pakaian bersih milik Chanyeol kepada Sehun. "Kamsahamnida..." Sehun menunduk tanda terima kasih. "Oh ya! Hyoyeon imnida..." Hyoyeon menepuk pundak Sehun, tersenyum lalu pergi ke kamar Lay.

Sehun ikut tersenyum lalu pergi menuju toilet untuk mandi.

-skip-

"DINNER TIME!" Tiffany berteriak senang sambil berlari ke arah dapur dan sempat bercanda dulu dengan Yoona dan Luhan. Sehun hanya menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Ke-6 makhluk tersebut terdiam sambil menatap Sehun. "Eeeh ayo makan~!" Mereka semua menyeret Sehun ke meja makan. Sehun hanya tertawa. "Maafkan saudara mu yang cantik nan imut ini... aku hanya bisa memasak sebanyak ini, bahan-bahan mulai menipis," Hyoyeon melepas celemek yang ia pakai lalu ikut duduk di meja makan. "Cantik nan imut jidat mu!?" Xiumin mengejek, akhir nya ia mendapat tonjokan gratis dari Hyoyeon di lengan kiri nya. "Diam kau bakpao hidup," Hyoyeon membuat semua nya tertawa.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup Hyoyeon-ssi, bahkan aku ragu kita semua bisa menghabiskan semua nya sekaligus..." Sehun angkat bicara. "Tenang saja Sehun-ah... 3 makhluk ini akan menghabiskan semua nya hahaha" Luhan mengelus-elus lembut kepala Yoona. Yoona hanya ikut tertawa bersama Tiffany dan yang lain nya. "Kau juga Lu ge, kau kira makan mu anggun bak pangeran eoh? Kau lebih pantas di panggil singa kelaparan, jangan menuduh sebelum mengaku," Tiffany memeletkan lidah nya dan Luhan hanya bisa menjitak kecil kepala nya. Mereka makan malam dengan hangat dan tak luput dari candaan.

Waktu nya tidur. Awal nya Sehun ragu atas tawaran Chanyeol yang mengajak nya tidur bersama karena dia tidak enak hati.

"Tidak ada yang mengizinkan mu tidur di ruang TV Sehun-ah..." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua halis nya berkali-kali. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

-skip-

Ke-esokan hari nya...

.

Tiffany, Hyoyeon dan Yoona sudah bangun pada pukul 5 pagi. Mereka membersihkan apartemen, membuka semua tirai yang menutupi jendela di ruang TV. Hyoyeon dan Yoona sudah siap dengan celemek nya, sedangkan Tiffany membangunkan semua penghuni di kamar apartemen.

~Lay's Room~

Srek!

Tiffany membuka tirai di kamar Lay. "Eungh..." Erangan Lay pertanda bangun dari tidur nya. Tiffany menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Morning gege!" Tiffany menyapa dengan ceria. Lay tersenyum sambil menggosok mata kiri nya. "Morning Fany-ah..." Lay menjawab dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. "Maaf aku membangunkan mu sepagi ini, hari ini kau mengajar kelas pagi kan? Maka dari itu aku membangun kan mu sekarang," Tiffany tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Lay sambil memeluk baju-baju kotor milik kakak nya tersebut.

"Oh? Aku mengajar kelas pagi hari ini?" Lay malah bertanya. Seketika senyuman yang terpatri di wajah Tiffany luntur. "Yang mengajar diri mu kenapa yang hafal jadwal mu aku!?" Tiffany mengomel. Lay tertawa lalu memeluk Tiffany. "Mian... terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," Lay berterima kasih dengan keadaan menutup mata nya. Tiffany tersenyum. "No problem. Ayo mandi! Cepat cepat cepat!" Tiffany menepuk-nepuk pantat Lay lalu pergi. Lay hanya tertawa kecil lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

~Xiuhan's Room~

Srek!

Tiffany membuka tirai di kamar Xiuhan. "Eummm~ pagi Tiff..." Xiumin menyapa Tiffany sambil menggosok kedua mata nya seperti anak kecil. "Pagi Xiuppa!" Tiffany menjawab semangat sambil tersenyum lebar, ia mengambil pakaian kotor milik Xiumin dan Luhan lalu duduk di sebelah Xiumin. "Oppa mau sarapan apa? Akan kuberitahu kan kepada Hyoyeon dan Yoona," Tawar nya ceria. Xiumin menggeleng dan ikut tersenyum. "Aku makan apa saja, terserah kalian," Xiumin menjawab. Tiffany mengangguk lalu bangkit dari posisi duduk nya.

Tiffany menatap Luhan. "Oppa mandi dulu ne, selamat berjuang!" Xiumin menepuk pundak Tiffany tanda menyemangati. Ya menyemangati nya untuk berusaha keras membangunkan si _Sleeping Beast_ yaitu Luhan. Tiffany menghela nafas. "Lu ge..." Tiffany menepuk-nepuk lengan Luhan pelan. "Lu ge... bangun... hari ini kau harus datang ke kelas dance mu dengan Lay oppa... jadwal pagi..." Tiffany terus menepuk-nepuk lengan Luhan. Tidak ada reaksi.

"Lu ge, cepat bangun, kau ada jadwal pagi ini... aku bersumpah," Tiffany menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan dengan sedikit brutal. "Eungh..." Luhan memeluk guling nya. Habis sudah kesabaran Tiffany. Ia naik ke tubuh Luhan, lalu meloncat-loncatkan tubuh nya di atas perut Luhan. "AYO BANGUN~~" Tiffany membangunkan Luhan. Mulai ada reaksi, Luhan membuka mata nya lalu menarik tangan Tiffany hingga Tiffany tertidur di sebelah nya, ia memeluk Tiffany. "YAK! Aku bilang cepat bangun! Kenapa kau malah tidur lagi,eoh!?" Tiffany mengomel. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil dan mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Aku sesak nafas Tiffany, dan itu gara-gara kau. Maka dari itu... AKU INGIN BALAS DENDAM," Luhan menggelitiki Tiffany sampai Tiffany kehabisan nafas karena tertawa. "Geumanhae... hahaha~! Geumanhaeyo~ jebal..." Tiffany memohon akhir nya Luhan berhenti. Mereka tertawa bersama. "Ya sudah, nanti cepat lah mandi ne! Mandi mandi mandi!" Tiffany menepuk-nepuk pantat Luhan lalu pergi keluar kamar. Luhan hanya tertawa dan bangkit dari posisi tidur nya.

~ChanHun's Room~

Srek!

Tiffany membuka tirai di kamar ChanHun. Ia tidak tega dan tidak berani membangunkan Sehun, akhir nya ia membangunkan Chanyeol. Cara terbaik membangunkan Chanyeol adalah... menjambak nya. Tiffany menaruh tangan kanan nya di atas rambut Chanyeol, meremas rambut Chanyeol dan menjambaki nya. "WOII~! BANGUN BANGUN BANGUN! KAU HARUS MENGHADIRI KELAS RAP MU DOBI OPPA!" Tiffany berteriak. Chanyeol terbangun. Ia menyipitkan mata nya untuk melihat siapa yang menjambaki rambut nya. " Huhuhu~... sakit..." Chanyeol memegangi kepala nya. Tiffany merasa bersalah.

"Aigoo... mianhae oppa..." Tiffany menyesal, ia mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Tiffany yang terduduk , menaruh kepala nya di atas paha Tiffany lalu tertidur kembali. Tiffany tahu, Chanyeol tengah tidak enak badan. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan nya ke jidat Chanyeol lalu menaruh punggung tangan nya ke leher Chanyeol. "Demam lagi?" Tiffany bergumam sambil terus mengelusi kepala Chanyeol. Sehun terbangun.

" Morning Hun oppa!" Tiffany menyapa dengan ceria. Sehun langsung tertududuk dan menunduk ke arah Tiffany dan menjawab, "Pagi Tiffany-ssi,". Tiffany tertawa. "Jangan canggung begitu~ kau juga kakak ku, jadi santai saja~ ayo mandi! Handuk nya sudah aku siapkan dan baju nya sudah ada di kamar mandi," Tiffany menunjukan eye-smile nya. Sehun ikut tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo Tiffany-ssi..." Sehun mencoba untuk tidak terlalu formal. "Nah! Begitu dong! Jangan terlalu formal... jika oppa mau sarapan, langsung saja ke meja makan ne?" Tiffany memberi tahu. Sehun mengangguk lalu pergi ke toilet.

"Chan oppa..." Tiffany memanggi Chanyeol yang masih nyaman tertidur di paha nya. "Hmm," Chanyeol menjawab. "Kau istirahat saja yah, aku mau mencuci pakaian dulu. Setelah selesai, nanti aku buatkan bubur juga air panas untuk mu mandi, arrasseo?" Tiffany memindahkan kepala Chanyeol ke atas bantal, menyelimuti nya lalu pergi keluar kamar.

-skip-

"Mana Chanyeol oppa, Tiff?" Yoona bertanya. "Oh itu... dia demam lagi, ini aku akan membuat bubur dan air panas untuk nya makan dan mandi," Tiffany menjawab sambil terus mengaduk bubur di panci kecil. "Aigoo... bagaimana bisa... aku buatkan air dingin dan aku kompres dia ne?" Yoona pergi mengambil air dingin untuk mengompres Chanyeol. "Biar aku saja yang buatkan bubur, kau beli lah obat untuk nya," Hyoyeon datang lalu mengambil alih tugas Tiffany. Tiffany mengangguk, ia memakai mantel hitam nya lalu pergi membeli obat.

"Nanti siang aku dan Luhan akan pergi ke tempat Chanyeol mengambil kelas rap dan meminta izin untuk absensi dirinya selama 1 minggu," Xiumin melapor. "Seusai aku mengajar dance nanti, aku akan membawa nya ke rumah sakit terdekat, Tiffany saja yang boleh ikut sebaik nya yang lain jaga apartemen, jaga kesehatan, istirahat dan bersihkan semua tempat agar Chanyeol aman dari penyakit lain," Lay memerintah. Sehun takjub. '_Satu orang yang sakit, tapi semua nya terlibat. Adik-kakak yang sangat kompak. Aku suka...'_ tidak di sadari kini Sehun tersenyum.

"Sehun-ssi ikut saja bersama Xiu oppa dan Lu oppa nanti siang, aku yakin kau bosan diam terus di sini bukan? Sekalian berjalan-jalan hehehe" Hyoyeon menyarankan. Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Aniyo... aku jaga apartemen saja, lagi pula tidak ada yang membantu Yoona-ssi dan Hyoyeon-ssi disini," Sehun tersenyum. "Baiklah... jika kau ingin sesuatu, bilang saja yah" Hyoyeon menepuk kepala Sehun, tersenyum lalu pergi ke kamar Chanyeol untuk bergantian berjaga dengan Yoona.

-skip-

Malam ini, mereka semua berkumpul di kamar Chanyeol. Mereka tertawa bersama dan saling bertukar cerita. Dan di sini lah Sehun menceritakan semua yang ia alami sebelum bertemu dengan Lay dan Yoona di taman kota.

"Eumm... aku rasa... ini waktu nya aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada ku sampai-sampai au tertidur di bawah pohon yang ada di taman kota..." Sehun membuat semua nya terdiam, ya mereka menyimak. "Tentu... kau bisa menceritaka nya kapan saja Sehun-ah..." Chanyeol merespon dengan suara nya yang lemah akibat dari keadaan nya yang kurang baik sekarang.

Sehun menceritakan semua nya secara detail.

Semua nya terkejut dan hanya bisa diam seusai Sehun bercerita. Sehun ikut terdiam karena tidak ada respon dari orang-orang di sekitar nya. Akhir nya ia bertanya.

"Euh... apa... aku salah bicara..?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Aniyo! Aniyo!" Semua nya menjawab serempak. "Hanya saja..." Xiumin melirik Lay. Lay menatap Xiumin lalu menghela nafas nya.

"Kau menyebut sebuah nama kan?" Lay bertanya. Sehun mengangguk. "Kim... Jongin?" Lay kembali bertanya. Sehun mengangguk ragu, dia bingung kenapa Lay menanyakan hal itu.

Lay tersenyum, "Dia adik ku Sehun, adik kandung ku,". Sehun membulatkan mata nya dan menegakan posisi duduk nya. "J-jinja...?" Sehun bertanya gagap. Lay mengangguk. Lay menunduk lalu menghela nafas nya. "Baiklah aku akan cerita kan apa yang terjadi pada mu,"

"Dulu... pada saat aku ber-umur 19 tahun, aku dan Jongin mulai memegang perusahaan appa. Kami berdua saling membantu dan ya... bisa di bilang kami sukses bersama. Lalu... ada saat nya dimana appa harus menurunkan jabatan nya kepada salah satu dari kami. Jongin sangat menginginkan jabatan tersebut namun appa memilihku dengan alasan 'aku adalah anak sulung'. Awal nya dia baik-baik saja dengan keputusan tersebut, namun ternyata dia memfitnah ku dengan mengatakan bahwa selama aku menjabat menjadi direktur utama Kim corp. aku melakukan penggelapan uang atau biasa di sebut korupsi. Tentu appa percaya karena Jongin adalah anak kesayangan nya. Aku menentang pernyataan Jongin, tentu saja ku menentang nya karena aku tidak melakukan nya dan tidak akan pernah melakukan nya. Appa bersikeras menyalahkan ku sekalipun dia tidak punya bukti. Yah... aku juga menyesal mengajari Jongin sampai pintar dan sekarang ia menyalah gunakan kepintaran nya. Dia membuat bukti palsu tentang penggelapan uang yang 'katanya' aku lakukan. Dengan begitu appa makin percaya pada nya. Aku merasa muak dengan semua nya dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi setelah memberikan semua yang Jongin mau. Dan... di sinilah aku sekarang... tinggal bersama kalian. Aku hanya punya kalian..." Lay tersenyum setelah menceritakan semua nya.

"A-aku turut bersedih mendengar nya Lay hyung... aku... aku juga menyesal telah melukai adik mu.." Sehun menundukan kepala nya. Lay tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Sehun. "Hey... kau hanya menabrak nya hingga lumpuh kan?" Lay bertanya enteng. '_Apa!? Dia bilang... HANYA!?' _Sehun terkejut. Sehun terdiam. "Hahaha... bahkan aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk membunuhnya, santai saja... ini sebuah kabar gembira untuk ku," Lay tertawa. Ke-6 saudara tiri nya ikut tertawa karena sudah mengetahui cerita tersebut sebelum Sehun. Sehun hanya melotot tidak percaya.

Semua nya hening.

"Hmm... jadikan malam ini sebuah malam untuk _sharing_ dan diskusi, oke? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Lay oppa... tapi aku takut... bagaimana?" Hyoyeon bertanya memecah keheningan. "Tanyakan saja Hyo..." Lay menjawab. "Baiklah... tapi janji tidak marah pada ku!" Hyoyeon membuat semua nya tertawa lagi. "Iya iya... oppa janji," Lay berjanji.

"Hmm... aku tau oppa menyimpan dendam pada Kim ahjussi dan adik mu itu. Apa oppa akan balas dendam?" Hyoyeon bertanya. Lay terdiam. "Bisa jadi... dan mungkin saja iya. Aku sudah punya rencana hahaha" Lay tertawa lagi bersama yang lain. "Serius?" Hyoyeon bertanya. Lay mengangguk mantap. "Yap. Aku sangat serius untuk hal itu,".

"Jika oppa ingin membalas dendam... akan lebih mudah bukan untuk sekarang? Adik oppa sudah.. ya.. lumpuh dan anggap lah tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain memerintah," Yoona menyambung. "Hmm... betul juga yah... kalau begitu... aku akan mempercepat waktu balas dendam ku pada nya, ya juga pada appa hahaha" Lay kembali tertawa bersama yang lain namun kali ini Tiffany tidak ikut tertawa. Ia tengah berpikir.

"Oppa..." Tiffany mengangkat suara. "Ne?" Lay menjawab. "Hmm..." Tiffany terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menatap Lay dengan tatapan yang sulit di arti kan. "Apa kau... sedang ada masalah?" Lay menebak. Tiffany menggeleng pelan. "Aniyo... aku baik-baik saja..." Tiffany menjawab. "Lalu...?" Lay kembali bertanya.

"... Jika oppa akan membalas dendam kepada Jongin-ssi dan Kim ahjussi... akan kah oppa melibatkan kami semua?" Tiffany menyuarakan yang sedari tadi menghantui pikiran nya. Kali ini Lay terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Semua nya juga terdiam menunggu jawaban Lay. Sungguh... Lay tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini.

"Ehm... begini... sebenar nya... bisa di bilang... ini masalah keluarga kan? Dan orang lain tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Mungkin saja aku tidak akan melibatkan kalian dalam hal ini karena resiko nya pun sangat besar. Aku tidak mau kalian dalam bahaya. Biarkan aku yang menjadi buronan appa dan Jongin, kalian tidak pantas mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang buruk hanya karena aku, aku tidak mau... sekalipun kalian adik ku... tetap saja... kita tidak ada ikatan darah secara genetik... kan?" Lay membuat semua nya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Haha iya... oppa benar..." Tiffany tertawa hambar dan tersenyum paksa sambil menunduk lagi, bukan karena mereka tidak akan di libat kan... tapi karena kalimat terakhir yang Lay katakan. Lay merasa bersalah. Sehun terkejut untuk kesekian kali nya.

"K-kalian... kalian... bukan saudara kandung!?" Sehun bertanya. Ke-7 orang di hadapan nya mengangguk. "Begini... kami itu seperti perkumpulan anak di buang? Lalu menganggap kalau kami punya keluarga baru dan... tanpa orang tua tentu nya," Luhan menjelaskan. Sehun masih terdiam, dia terkejut dan tidak mengerti.

"Oke oke... akan ku cerita kan..." Chanyeol angkat suara. "Lay hyung itu teman dekat nya Luhan hyung dan Xiumin hyung, namun Xiumin hyung dan Luhan hyung tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengalami broken home dan kabur dari rumah. Beda nya adalah, Luhan hyung selalu di beda kan dari saudara-saudara nya yang lain dan tidak di hargai keberadaan nya sedangkan Xiumin hyung sudah tidak di anggap anggota keluarga lagi oleh keluarga nya karena di anggap pembawa bencana juga hanya bisa merepotkan. Akhir nya mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Lay hyung untuk meminta solusi. Solusi yang Lay hyung beri tidak mereka dengarkan, mereka nekad untuk pergi selama nya dari rumah dan tinggal bersama dengan Lay Hyung. Lay hyung hanya pasrah dan menyetujui keputusan mereka. Dari situ pula awal pertemuan Luhan Hyung dan Xiumin hyung hingga akhir nya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang," Chanyeol tersenyum jahil kepada Xiuhan hanya menunduk malu juga tertawa bersama yang lain karena melihat reaksi mereka.

"Hyoyeon noona dan Yoona adalah korban kasus penuduhan korupsi di perusahaan keluarga Lay hyung. Mereka adalah partner kerja. Hyoyeon noona dan Yoona di paksa membuat bukti palsu yang Lay hyung katakan sebelum nya. Keluarga Hyoyeon noona dan Yoona terkenal sangat keras, mereka kira Hyo noona dan Yoona ikut berkorupsi dengan Lay hyung padahal tidak. Karena kasus tersebut hanya lah sebuah tuduhan tanpa bukti yang kuat. Mereka berdua di keluarkan dari daftar keluarga nya, di usir, dan ikut tinggal bersama Lay hyung," Hyoyeon dan Yoona hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum. Tiffany memeluk mereka untuk menghibur.

"Aku dan Tiffany adalah adik-kakak kandung. Kami berdua punya 2 kakak, 1 hyung dan 1 noona. Orang tua kami lebih menyayangi mereka berdua. Tentu saja, karena kami berdua hanya lah anak yang di pungut dari panti asuhan, di janji kan akan di bahagiakan namun malah berakhir dengan profesi pembantu saat di rumah. Kami sudah tidak tahan apalagi aku tidak tahan melihat Tiffany terus di pukuli oleh noona tiri ku. Akhir nya aku mengajak Tiffany kabur. Kami berdua bertemu Lay hyung di gereja. Kami saling tukar cerita dan Lay hyung menawarkan kami berdua untuk tinggal bersama nya. Sekarang kami membuat kartu keluarga baru yang anggota nya hanya lah kami ber-7 dengan alasan orang tua meninggal. Lay hyung adalah pahlawan kami semua..." Chanyeol mengakhiri cerita nya. Sehun terkagum-kagum mendengar cerita tersebut. Ia... _speechless._

"Awal nya kami kira kau juga bermasalah dengan keluarga mu lalu meminta solusi dari Lay hyung namun malah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama nya hahaha itu salah satu alasan kenapa kami semua terlihat sangat terbuka, ramah dan hangat pada mu pada saat pertama kali bertemu, kami ingin menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk mu Hun-ah..." Chanyeol tersenyum, begitu juga ke-6 saudara tiri nya. Sehun tersenyum.

Hyoyeon, Yoona dan Tiffany hanya tersenyum menahan tangis. Mengingat mereka itu di buang dan tidak punya siapa-siapa. Namun akhir nya mereka menjatuhkan air mata. "Eooh~ ini lah alasan kenapa kami jarang menceritakan sejarah 'keluarga' kecil kami... pasti mereka ber-3 menangis..." Lay menarik Tiffany, Yoona dan Hyoyeon ke dalam pelukan nya. "Group hug~" Xiumin ikut memeluk. Akhir nya mereka semua berpelukan hangat.

-skip-

Pagi ini semua nya berkumpul di ruang TV. Tiffany, Yoona, Xiumin dan Luhan berencana akan pergi keluar untuk memperbaiki kartu keluarga nya. Mereka akan mencantumkan nama Sehun di sana. Sehun tidak tahu mengenai hal tersebut karena mereka memang akan membuat sebuah kejutan. Yap. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun yang ke-21 tahun.

Mereka ber-4 pergi diam-diam. Sesampai nya di tujuan, mereka sempat pergi berjalan-jalan sambil menunggu perbaikan kartu keluarga mereka yang ternyata mengambil banyak waktu. Tiffany dan Yoona pergi ke toko baju untuk membeli kado. Sedangkan Xiuhan pergi berkencan entah kemana.

"Yoona-ah! Lihat! Ini pasti sangat cocok untuk Sehun oppa!" Tiffany menunjukan jaket berwarna hitam yang terlihat sanga _swag_ juga _cool_, sangat cocok dengan sifat sehun yang dingin juga cuek. "Iya! Ayo kita beli yang ini saja!" Yoona mengambil jaket tersebut dan pergi ke kasir dengan semangat. Tiffany hanya tertawa, pada saat ia akan menyusul Yoona, ia menyadari seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari nya. Pria dengan celana pendek selutut, kaos polo berwarna biru dongker, sepatu converse casual berwarna putih dan... duduk di kursi roda. Tiffany memicingkan mata nya lalu ia terkejut setelah melihat jelas wajah pria tersebut.

"Kai!?" Tiffany terkejut sendiri dan menggumamkan nama Kai dengan pelan.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya? Dan ada hubungan apa diantara Kai dengan Tiffany?

**TBC**

Annyeong! Maaf di potong di tengah-tengah yaaa ini cerita pertama aku yang aku post. Kalo penasaran... tunggu chap 2 nya! Aku bakal lanjut ke chap 2 kalo udah ada 5 review^^ gomawo chingu~ jangan lupa review yah! **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Problem (KaiFany)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review nya jangan lupa yah! Lanjut ke chap 3 kalo udh ada 10 review^^ bagi yang punya instagram bisa follow exo acc aku exo_verdose88 dan personal acc aku nabol88. Gomawo chingu^^**

**.**

**Balesan review :**

** ega. = gomawo udah review^^ ini udah di lanjut~ enjoy yakss! Kalo mau request ff boleh ya chinguuu**

** Genieaaa = jadi semangat banget gara2 udah di review makasih banyak ya chingu~ waahh xiuhan shipper ternyata^^ kalo mau request ff juga boleh ko chinguuu**

** DeXiu98 = udah di lanjut reader-ssi^^ makasih banyak udah mau review dan baca ff aku yaa~ kalo mau request ff boleh koo**

** RenChoi = wkwkwkwk terus baca aja sampe chap akhir chingu~ nanti ke ungkap semua ini udah di lanjut yaaa makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review! Kalo mau request ff boleh yaahhh**

** Kaihunshipper = waduhhh kaihun shipper nongol ini wkwkwkwk INI UDAH DI LANJUT YA SAYANG~ makasih banyak udah mau review dan baca^^ kalo mau request ff bisa kooo**

** overdose88 = MENJAUH KAU CHAGI! Udah di lanjut ya beb muah *kiss/cuih-.-**

**CINTA KALIAN YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW~ MUAHHH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Yoona-ah! Lihat! Ini pasti sangat cocok untuk Sehun oppa!" Tiffany menunjukan jaket berwarna hitam yang terlihat sanga swag juga cool, sangat cocok dengan sifat sehun yang dingin juga cuek. "Iya! Ayo kita beli yang ini saja!" Yoona mengambil jaket tersebut dan pergi ke kasir dengan semangat. Tiffany hanya tertawa, pada saat ia akan menyusul Yoona, ia menyadari seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari nya. Pria dengan celana pendek selutut, kaos polo berwarna biru dongker, sepatu converse casual berwarna putih dan... duduk di kursi roda. Tiffany memicingkan mata nya lalu ia terkejut setelah melihat jelas wajah pria tersebut.**_

"_**Kai..?" Tiffany terkejut sendiri dan menggumamkan nama Kai dengan pelan. **_

_**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya? Dan ada hubungan apa diantara Kai dengan Tiffany?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Fany-ah!" Yoona memanggil Tiffany yang masih menatap namja bernama Kai –kata Tiffany- tersebut. Tiffany sadar dari lamunan nya dan menoleh ke arah Yoona "Ne?" Yoona mendekati Tiffany. "Kau melihat apa?" Yoona bertanya dan ikut mencari hal yang menarik perhatian Tiffany. "A-aniyo... bagaimana? Apa jaket nya sudah di bungkus?" Tiffany mengalihkan topik. Ia sedikit menghela nafas lega pada saat melihat Kai pergi dengan 4 pengawal nya yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Yoona mengangguk semangat "Ne! Semua nya sudah selesai!".

"Baiklah... kalo begitu aku telepon Lu ge dulu ne?" Tiffany mengeluarkan handphone Samsung Galaxy S5 putih nya dan menelepon Luhan. (Hape idaman aku iniiii!)

.

#Xiuhan's Side

.

_Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo  
Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose  
Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo hindeureojyeo  
Jeonjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda E~  
Oh too much, neoya, your love, igeon Overdose  
Too much, neoya~ your love, igeon Overdo__se_

Luhan menatap layar ponsel Samsung Galaxy S5 hitam nya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Yeoboseyo Fany-ah? Waegeuraeyo?" Luhan bertanya sambil menyeruput jus strawberry yang ia pesan. Xiumin tengah pergi ke toilet jadi Xiumin tidak tahu kalau Tiffany menelepon Luhan sekarang.

"_Eodiga?"_ Tiffany bertanya. "Aku sedang di cafe bersama Xiumin... wae? Apa kalian ada masalah?" Luhan mulai panik. _"Aish aniyo! Kami baik-baik saja... aku hanya ingin memberi tahu mu bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore, kartu keluarga sudah selesai di proses dari satu jam yang lalu dan kami berdua sudah membeli kado untuk Sehun... apa sebaik nya kita pulang saja ge? Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Chan oppa dan Sehun oppa... Ah tapi jika kau ingin pergi berkencan dulu dengan Xiuppa tidak apa-apa, kami pulang naik taksi saja..._" Tiffany menjelaskan. "Hmm! Andwae! Kita pulang bersama! Dimana kalian sekarang? Kami berdua menyusul ke sana," Luhan menolak dan menanyakan keberadaan Tiffany dan Yoona.

"_Arrasseo... kami berdua ada di Factory Outlet dekat Big Fountain,_"

"Ok, jangan kemana-mana kami segera kesana, bye love~" Luhan menggoda Tiffany dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon nya.

.

#YoonFany's side

.

"Woah!? Berani-berani nya rusa gila itu memanggil ku Love! Awas saja, akan ku habisi kau di apartemen!" Tiffany menggerutu. Yoona hanya tertawa. "Eh! Ayo kita beli ayam goreng untuk Sehun oppa, Chanyeol oppa, Hyo unnie dan Lay ge! Mereka pasti belum makan..." Yoona mengingat anggota keluarga nya yang di rumah. "Ayo! Lagi pula... aku sudah belanja keperluan rumah tadi, jadi Hyo unnie tidak perlu belanja lagi" Tiffany tersenyum lebar. "C'mon Love~!" Yoona menggoda Tiffany lalu menarik nya ke restaurant kesukaan keluarga mereka.

**-SKIP-**

"ANNYEONG HASEYO!" Xiuhan, Tiffany dan Yoona datang. Hyoyeon tengah menyiapkan kue ulang tahun untuk Sehun, Chanyeol menonton TV di ruang TV. Lay dan Sehun? Ya. Mereka berdua pergi ke tempat Lay mengajar dance. Lay sengaja mengajak Sehun –sebenar nya memaksa- agar saudara nya yang lain dapat mempersiapkan kejutan untuk ulang tahun Sehun.

Tiffany menghampiri Chanyeol, memeluk nya dan mencium kepala Chanyeol sayang. "Oppa sudah baikan?" Tiffany bertanya lembut sambil memijat pundak Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik kepala Tiffany lalu mencium pipi sang adik. "Sudah chagi..." Chanyeol menatap Tiffany yang tersenyum menampakan eye-smile nya. "Sudah makan?" Tiffany kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Sudah~" Chanyeol menjawab manja. "Minum obat?" Lagi-lagi bertanya. "Sudah yeobo..." Chanyeol menggoda Tiffany. "Ish! Berarti kau belum mandi," Tiffany pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol dan berniat mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian tidur.

"YAK! SOK TAHU KAU BOCAH!" Mereka kembali tidak akur seperti biasa nya. "AKU BUKAN BOCAH PARK DOBI! UMUR KU SUDAH DI ATAS 17 TAHUN! CAMKAN ITU!" Terdengar suara Tiffany dari dalam kamar nya. "KAU TETAP BOCAH! BOCAH TIDAK TAHU MALU YANG KERJAAN NYA KENTUT SEMBARANGAN!" Chanyeol membalas. Ke-6 saudara nya hanya terkikik mendengar pertengkaran dua sejoli itu. "Sehun-ah... jangan percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol kata kan ne? Tiffany itu wanita sopan seperti ke-2 saudara perempuan nya yang lain, dan semua pertengkaran mereka sudah menjadi adat istiadat bagi kami hahaha" Lay memberi pengertian kepada Sehun. "Hahaha tentu Lay hyung, aku tahu kalau mereka hanya bercanda dan tidak serius..." Sehun menjawab.

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar Tiffany terbuka. "Oppa..." Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan wajah kusut nya. Sehun sedikit takut jadi ia melangkah mundur selama Tiffany berjalan mendekati nya. "N-ne...?" Sehun mencicit. Tiffany terdiam menatap Sehun. Lama-lama ia tersenyum lebar.

**GREP**

"Saengil Chukka hamnida!" Tiffany berteriak senang. Sehun yang tadi nya kaget langsung tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan Tiffany.

"_Saengil chukka hamnida~ saengil chukka hamnida~ sarangahaneun uri Sehun~ Saengil chukka hamnida~! _Yeaaaayyy!" Semua nya bersorak senang. Hyoyeon berdiri di depan Sehun yang masih memeluk Tiffany dan ia membawa kue _cheesecake _di tangan nya. "MAKE A WISH!" Semua nya berteriak. Sehun memejamkan mata nya dan membuat suatu permintaan.

'_Aku sangat sangat berharap bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga malaikat ini... jangan pisah kan aku dari mereka sedetik pun, jaga mereka selalu, bahagia kan lah mereka, sehat kan mereka, kuat kan mereka dan selalu rukun seperti biasa nya...' _**FIUH!**/niup lilin cerita nya,

"Yeahhh~!" Semua nya bertepuk tangan senang. "Ayo kita makan-makan!" Yoona mengajak. "OHYEAH!" Luhan dan Sehun berteriak senang. Lalu mereka makan di ruang TV dengan bahagia. Selama mereka makan, Lay sedikit menjauh dari anggota keuarga nya lalu ia menatap layar ponsel nya dengan wajah yang... entah lah... diantara tengah merindukan seseorang, kecewa atau sedih... mungkin campur. Xiumin yang melihat nya menyendiri, memilih untuk menghampiri sang hyung berniat untuk menanyakan keadaan nya.

Xiumin berdiri tepat di belakang Lay yang asik menatap ponsel nya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum namun senyuman nya luntur seketika saat melihat foto seseorang yang terpampang di layar ponsel milik Lay. Nafas nya tercekat dan ia mengerut kan dahi nya sambil terus berusaha memastikan bahwa mata nya tidak rabun atau salah lihat. '_I-itu kan...'_ Saat Xiumin tengah bergelung dengan pikiran nya, Lay menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat Xiumin yang berdiri tepat di belakang nya. Dengan segera ia menyembunyikan ponsel nya dan tersenyum kikuk ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin juga terkejut dan langsung tersenyum ke arah Lay, berusaha menunjukan senyum yang biasa saja. "E-eh... Lay hyung... maaf kan aku... aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan mu, apa hyung baik-baik saja?" Xiumin bertanya dan mengelus lembut pundak Lay, ia berjongkok di dekat Lay. "Aku baik-baik saja Xiu..." Lay menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Kau yakin?" Xiumin kembali bertanya namun kali ini agak menggoda Lay. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Sangat yakin." Lay menjawab dengan santai. "Kalau begitu... apa kau lapar? Akan ku ambilkan kue atau mungkin snack dari dalam," Xiumin menawari Lay dengan begitu perhatian. Lay menggeleng lalu menjawab. "Aku ingin susu stroberi hangat buatan Tiffany," Lay meminta. Xiumin mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya dengan lucu lalu bangkit dari posisi jongkok nya. "Susu stroberi ala Chef Hina Tiffany akan segera siap _sir!_" Xiumin menghormat ke arah Lay lalu pergi ke dalam.

Lay tertawa cukup lama mengingat kata-kata 'Chef **Hina **Tiffany' terlontar dari mulut Xiumin begitu saja. Tiffany, Yoona dan Hyoyeon memang sangat aneh saat bertingkah. Mereka bukan lah adik kakak kandung namun entah bagaimana cara nya sifat, sikap dan kebiasaan mereka sama.

.

#XiuFany's side

.

Kali ini Tiffany dan Xiumin tengah berbincang hangat di dapur. Sekali-kali mereka bertengkar namun di akhiri dengan tawa. Xiumin membuka pembicaraan serius. "Fany-ah..." Xiumin memanggil Tiffany yang masih mengaduk susu stroberi di dalam panci kecil. "Hm?" Yeoja itu menjawab lalu menatap Xiumin. "Seperti nya... aku mengenal adik Lay hyung yang bernama Kim Jongin itu..." Xiumin membuat Tiffany menoleh dengan wajah terkejut nya. Buru-buru ia mematikan kompor lalu bertanya. "Jjinja!?" Tiffany berbisik. Xiumin mengangguk. "Aku tidak sengaja melihat foto nya pada saat Lay hyung tengah menatap foto adik nya itu dari ponsel," Xiumin menjelaskan. Tiffany mengerut kan dahi nya. "Oppa... kenal dengan Kim Jongin-ssi dari mana?" Tiffany kembali bertanya. Entah bagaimana cerita nya kini mereka sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Euh... bagaimana yah... jadi begini, dulu saat oppa berada di kelas 3 SD, oppa mempunyai sahabat yang bernama Kim Jongin. Ya oppa tau orang yang bernama Kim Jongin itu tidak hanya adik nya Lay hyung saja, tapi... saat melihat foto nya tadi... seperti nya dia Kim Jongin sahabat kecil ku... aku masih ingat wajah nya, bahkan sangat ingat. Sebelum ia pindah ke Jepang, dia pernah menitipkan pesan pada ku..." Xiumin memotong cerita nya. Tiffany penasaran.

"Dia menitipkan pesan apa...?" Tiffany bertanya. "Hmm... dia bilang..." Belum sempat Xiumin melanjutkan cerita nya, Sehun dan Luhan datang. "Hey yo~!" Luhan duduk di sebelah Xiumin dan merangkul pundak sang kekasih dengan mesra, Xiumin tersipu. Tiffany terkikik melihat nya. Sehun duduk di sebelah Tiffany dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Tiffany. "Bagaimana perasaan mu B'day Boy?" Tiffany menonjok ringan lengan Sehun. Sehun tertawa pelan dan menjawab. "Ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah aku alami setelah ulang tahun ke-17 tahun ku, hahahaha!" Semua nya tertawa senang.

"Oh ya! Diam disini!" Tiffany beranjak dari kursi meja makan dan berlari ke dalam kamar nya. Ia kembali bersama Lay, Hyoyeon, Chanyeol dan Yoona. Tiffany terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggung nya. "Hana! Dul! Set! Tadaaaa~!" Mereka semua berteriak sambil menunjukan sebuah kertas. Kartu Keluarga.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mengambil kertas nya dan ia sangat terkejut melihat nama nya tercantum di kartu keluarga tersebut. Ia menatap ke-7 saudara baru nya yang tersenyum lebar. Ia tersenyum sambil menitikan air mata. "Aigoo~ uljima~" Hyoyeon memeluk Sehun. "Group hug~" Yoona dan yang lain ikut memeluk Sehun.

**-SKIP-**

.

Hari ini, Yoona, Tiffany, Chanyeol dan Sehun akan pergi ke sekolah. Lay mempunyai tabungan yang cukup untuk menyekolahkan Sehun di sekolah baru. Selama perjalanan mereka bernyanyi bersama dan tertawa. "Aku yakin oppa akan di banjiri penggemar rahasia seperti Chan oppa," Yoona menebak. Tiffany mengangguk tanda setuju. Sehun hanya tersenyum malu. Chanyeol merangkul Sehun dengan senyuman bangga. "Nanti akan ku perlihat kan loker ku pada mu ne?" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

#Di kelas

.

Yoona dan Tiffany berada satu tahun di bawah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kelas mereka cukup berjarak jauh karena jumlah kelas nya sangat banyak. Di waktu istirahat, Yoona dan Tiffany selalu datang ke kelas Chanyeol dan mengajak nya makan bersama di kantin.

Setiap datang ke kelas Chanyeol, anak-anak di kelas nya pasti langsung ribut terutama laki-laki. Sedangkan Yoona dan Tiffany tidak menggubris nya. Pemandangan biasa melihat Yoona dan Tiffany mencium pipi Chanyeol. Namun melihat 2 yeoja itu mencium pipi Sehun, cukup menggempar kan satu sekolah. Sejujur nya, banyak murid di SOPA bingung dengan status ke-4 orang itu. Sudah berulang kali mereka bilang kalau mereka adalah adik-kakak namun tetap tidak ada yang percaya.

"Abaikan pandangan dan bisikan dari orang sekitar. Mereka penggemar mu oppa kkk" Tiffany memeluk lengan Sehun dan Sehun tidak keberatan. Malah kadang Sehun yang merangkul atau menggandeng tangan Tiffany duluan. "Kau tau, banyak orang mengira kalau kita ber-4 itu pacaran. Aku berpacaran dengan mu, Yoona berpacaran dengan Chan oppa. Kau merasa seperti itu atau tidak?" Tiffany bertanya sambil membuka kan bungkus sandwich untuk Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan memakan sandwich tersebut.

"Ya. Bahkan hampir 7 laki-laki di kelas ku menanyakan hal itu," Sehun menjawab santai. Tiffany menoleh dan bertanya. "Jjinja!?" Sehun kembali mengangguk. "Lalu oppa jawab apa?"

"Aku bilang kalau kami ber-4 bersaudara, tapi sikap kami memang seperti orang yang tengah menjalin hubungan. Mereka sempat tidak percaya, akhir nya aku perlihatkan foto kartu keluarga kita, baru lah mereka percaya hahaha!" Sehun dan Tiffany tertawa berdua di meja kantin. Terlihat Chanyeol tengah berjalan ke arah meja Tiffany dan Sehun berada. Yoona dengan anteng nya memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Ckckck, sangat kekanakan.

"Yoong! Duduk sini!" Tiffany menepuk tempat kosong di sebelah nya. Yoona menujukan kepala nya dari balik tubuh Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelah Tiffany. Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Sehun. "Bagaimana hari pertama mu di sekolah Hun?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menyeruput jus jambu yang ia pesan. "Sangat baik. Itu juga karena selama di sekolah aku selalu di temani Tiffany..." Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa sedangkan Tiffany dan Yoona asik mendengarkan musik, berbagi ear-phone dan menyanyi bersama, kadang tertawa.

"Kau akan terbiasa nanti! Sudah ada yang menaruh surat di loker mu, hm?" Chanyeol menggoda Sehun yang tertawa. Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu tertawa lagi bersama Chanyeol. "Yap. Ada," Sehun menjawab. "Berapa banyak!? Beri tahu aku!" Chanyeol mendesak. "Eung... sekitar..." Chanyeol memotong dan menebak, "5?". Sehun mengerutkan dahi nya lalu menjawab ragu. "Seperti nya... lebih dari 5..." Sehun menjawab. Chanyeol berdecak lalu bertepuk tangan. "Kau hebat... bangga mempunyai adik seperti mu, dalam satu hari bisa menerima 5 surat dari penggemar rahasia! Bagaimana satu tahun!? Tiffany dan Yoona harus rajin membersihkan loker kita berdua," 2 namja itu kembali tertawa.

"Hey hey..." Yoona menepuk-nepuk paha Tiffany sambil memandangi sesuatu. Tiffany masih asik bernyanyi, Yoona yang kesal akhir nya menginjak kaki Tiffany yang sekarang mengerang sakit. "AW! YAK!" Tiffany menjitak Yoona. "Aw! Habis nya aku panggil-panggil tidak menjawab!" Yoona protes. "Ya kan kau tau aku sedang mendengarkan musik!" Tiffany membela diri. "Ah! Ya sudah! Lupakan! Aku ingin bertanya..." Yoona sedikit berbisik.

"Namja itu... murid baru di SOPA kah?" Yoona bertanya sambil melirik ke arah namja yang ia maksud. Tiffany mengerut kan dahi nya dan mencari namja yang Yoona maksud. "Hey! Di sini banyak namja! Namja mana yang kau maksud!?" Tiffany bertanya. "Ish! Yang itu! Yang duduk di kursi roda!" Yoona menunjuk. Tiffany menyipitkan mata nya dan ia kembali terkejut. "O-oh... nan molla... tanya saja pada Chan oppa!" Tiffany menghindari tapapan menyelidik dari mata Yoona. "Ya sudah! Chan oppa!" Yoona memanggil Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa bersama Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh lalu mendekatkan diri dengan 2 yeoja tersebut. "Ada apa Yoona?" Chanyeol bertanya. "Namja yang duduk di kursi roda itu... apa dia murid baru di SOPA?" Yoona bertanya. Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap namja yang Yoona maksud. "Iya benar... dia juga murid baru seperti Sehun. Dia masuk ke SOPA hari ini dan duduk di kelas yang sama dengan kami berdua. Nama nya Kim Jongin namun ia meminta kami untuk memanggil nya dengan panggilan Kai. Wae?" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan wajah bodoh nya. Sedangkan Yoona dan Tiffany sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Kau bilang... Kim Jongin?" Tanya Yoona memastikan setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Chanyeol mengangguk dan di susul dengan anggukan dari Sehun. "Kau bilang... Kai?" Kali ini Tiffany yang bertanya. Lagi-lagi ChanHun mengangguk seperti orang idiot. Hampir 10 menit Yoona dan Tiffany memandang 2 namja di hadapan nya dengan tatapan terkejut dan berharap menyadari sesuatu. "Wae?" Sehun bertanya.

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"OMO!" ChanHun sedikit berteriak dan cukup membuat seluruh penghuni kantin memandang nya heran. Dengan cepat Yoona dan Tiffany membekap mulut 2 oppa nya itu dan memberi kan isyarat jangan keras-keras saat berbicara. "Aku baru menyadari nya!" Chanyeol berbisik. "Aish! Memang pintar sekali kalian!" Tiffany menatap 2 kakak nya jengah. "Ayo pindah dari sini! Istirahat masih ada 30 menit lagi, kita ke atap sekolah. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian," Yoona menyarankan.

**-SKIP-**

Sesampai nya di atap sekolah, mereka duduk melingkar dan menunggu Yoona memulai cerita nya.

"Ekhem... baiklah, aku mulai cerita nya. Jadi begini... Kim Jongin atau Kai itu adalah... mantan... pacar ku..." Ke-3 yang ada di hadapan nya terkejut, terutama Tiffany. "J-jadi... kau...?" Tiffany bertanya dengan tampang bodoh nya saking terkejut. "Ya, aku mantan pacar nya... kami menjalin hubungan hampir 1 tahun dan memilih untuk berpisah karena... ya dia mempunyai pacar lagi..." Yoona bercerita. "Seperti nya... pacar Kai yang kau maksud adalah aku Yoong..." Tiffany angkat bicara. Yoona membelalakan mata nya, sangat terkejut. "YAK! Bagaimana bisa!? Kenapa aku tidak tahu!?" Chanyeol mulai mengomeli Tiffany.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Bahkan aku baru tahu kalau ternyata nama asli nya adalah KIM JONGIIN. Dia tidak pernah memberi tahu nama asli nya pada ku dan hanya memberi tahu marga nya saja. Kami menjalin hubungan hampir 1 tahun, ya kalian tau kan, aku dan Yoona tidak tahu kalau dia menyatakan perasaan nya pada 2 yeoja sekaligus dan bodoh nya kami berdua menerima. Pada saat itu aku berada di kelas 2 SMP," Tiffany menatap Yoona. "Ya! Begitu juga aku! Aku satu kelas dengan nya di kelas menari, dari situ kami dekat dan... ya begitu lah..." Yoona menjelaskan. Tiffany tertawa.

"Aku juga satu kelas dengan nya di kelas menari. Aku dan Yoona berbeda sekolah, jadwal kelas menari kami pun berbeda... ya begitu lah... dulu kami hanya tau nama dan tidak pernah berbincang karena kami bertemu hanya pada saat kelas menari mengadakan flash mob, biasa nya di adakan 4 tahun sekali, benar kan? Hahahaha! Sekarang kami menjadi saudara~" Tiffany dan Yoona berpelukan. ChanHun masih menunjukan ekspresi konyol nya.

"K-kalian...?" Sehun menunjuk wajah YoonFany bergantian. Yoona dan Tiffany tertawa lalu mengangguk. "Aku juga putus dengan nya karena aku memergoki moment kalian berdua. Detik-detik dimana kau memutuskan nya di dekat sungai Han! Hahahahaha!" Tiffany tertawa lepas. Yoona yang malu langsung mencekik Tiffany. "Diam kau!" Yoona mengancam dan Tiffany hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tawa.

"Nah... setelah putus dari Kai, kami berdua jadi lebih sering bertemu dan mengobrol. Kami tidak tahu kalau ternyata kami adalah korban dari kebohongan Kai, maka dari itu kami sangat santai jika bertemu. Kami bersahabat hingga sekarang dengan menyandang status saudara tiri..." Yoona menjelaskan.

"Nah ini yang aku pikirkan dan belum bisa mendapatkan jawaban nya sampai sekarang..." Tiffany memotong cerita nya. "Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya. "Kai... punya pacar baru... setelah 3 hari berpisah dengan kami berdua," Tiffany menatap Yoona. "Jjinja!?" Yoona bertanya. "Lelaki macam apa dia, mudah sekali mendapatkan yang baru tanpa memikirkan perasaan kalian," Sehun bergumam. Chanyeol tertawa lalu menepuk pundak Sehun. "Berarti dia sangat berbeda dari kita berdua Hun. Dia tipe pria brengsek," Sehun mengangguk tanda setuju dan ber high-5 ria dengan Chanyeol.

"Sehun oppa mungkin iya, tapi kau Chan oppa? Kau sama brengsek nya dengan si Kkamjong," Tiffany mendapat jitakan keras dari Chanyeol. "Enak saja!" Yoona dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat kakak-beradik yang selalu bertengkar itu. "Tapi itu fakta! Kau memacari 4 perempuan dalam sehari! Kurang gila apa,eoh!?" Tiffany memeletkan lidah nya saat Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab karena itu memang benar. "Diam kau!" Chanyeol ikut mengancam Tiffany seperti Yoona.

"Siapa perempuan nya Tiff?" Yoona bertanya penasaran. "Dengar-dengar dari anak kelas menari sih, pacar baru nya si Kai itu juga anak kelas menari. Tapi di tempat yang berbeda, dan skill menari perempuan itu juga sudah jauh lebih profesional di banding Kai," Tiffany menjelaskan.

"Oh! Itu sebab nya kenapa Kai pindah tempat les menari..." Yoona menebak. "Kau keluar dari kelas menari bukan?" Yoona bertanya pada Tiffany yang mengangguk. "2 hari setelah kau keluar, Kai juga ikut keluar dan pindah tempat les. Ia pindah ke Gangnam. Mungkin pacar Kai adalah salah satu dari murid kelas menari di sana," Yoona memberi tahu.

"Sungguh... kenapa masalah ini semakin rumit, membingungkan dan... berkaitan? Dari mulai konflik keluarga Sehun yang tidak sengaja menabrak nya hingga lumpuh, lalu kalian yang ternyata mantan pacar nya, dan... dia juga adik kandung dari Lay hyung?" Chanyeol menjabarkan semua nya. Sehun, Tiffany dan Yoona mengangguk. "Tapi... pastikan jangan ada yang tahu tentang ini. Hanya kalian berdua. Berjanji lah," Yoona memastikan. ChanHun mengangguk dan berjanji. Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, mereka memilih untuk masuk kelas.

**-SKIP-**

Ke-esokan hari nya, Chanyeol baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut nya yang basah menandakan diri nya baru selesai mandi. Ia berjalan dengan santai ke dapur dan menepukan 3 notes menempel di pintu kulkas.

.

_#XiuHunHan_

_Kami pergi ke Lotte World! Tenang saja, kami membawa oleh-oleh nanti^^ JAGA RUMAH!_

_._

_#YoonFany_

_Kami berdua pergi ke kelas menari~ mungkin kami akan pulang nanti sore... titipan dari Tiffany "Jangan lupa minum vitamin nya Park Dobi! Saranghae~" _

_._

_#Hyorengi_

_Yo yo yo~! Aku pergi ke Gangnam karena ada panggilan mendadak dari guru les menari ku! Akan ku bawakan es krim green tea yang banyak untuk kalian! Jika lapar... panaskan makanan yang ada di lemari ne^^? Annyeong~ _

_._

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan-pesan tersebut. "Berarti... Lay hyung masih tidur," Chanyeol menempelkan kembali notes nya ke pintu kulkas dan membuka kulkas tersebut untuk mengambil botol susu vanila milik Yoona. Saat ia mengambil botol susu, ia menyadari sesuatu dan menutup pintu kulkas dengan cukup keras. '_**GANGNAM!?' **_Chanyeol memelotot kan mata nya. Ia kembali memasang wajah normal nya lalu pergi ke ruang TV. Di saat diri nya fokus menatap layar TV, tiba-tiba benda kotak yang berada di atas meja dekat sofa bergetar.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepala nya dan menatap layar ponsel milik Lay. Ada sebuah pesan. '_Kim Jongin...' _Chanyeol yang penasaran, menatap pintu kamar Lay dan mengambil ponsel Lay dengan hati-hati. Ia membuka pesan tersebut.

'_Temui aku di __**Cafe Thunder**__ pukul 6 sore.' _Chanyeol mengernyit kan dahi nya. Lama dia bergumul dengan pikiran nya, giliran ponsel nya yang bergetar. Hyoyeon menelepon nya.

.

"Yeoboseyo noona?"

"_Ne Chanyeol-ah, aku mau titip pesan untuk Lay oppa, dia masih tidur kan?"_

"Ne, dia masih tidur," Chanyeol menjawab sambil menatap pintu kamar Lay yang tertutup rapat.

"_Sudah ku duga, bilang pada nya aku pulang pukul 5 sore, karena aku akan pergi makan dengan teman ku di __**Cafe Thunder**__ siang ini, okay? Gomawo~ annyeong!"_

**PIP!**

Sambungan telepon nya langsug terputus dari satu pihak. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan mmenyenderkan tubuh nya di senderan sofa dengan bosan. "Ah! Aku telepon Fany saja!" Chanyeol menelpon Tiffany.

.

"_Yeoboseyo oppa?"_

"Fany-ah! Kapan kau pulang? Oppa kesepian disini..."

"_Hahaha! Aku dan Yoona sedang mencari sepatu dance baru, mungkin kami pulang sore. Jika kau mau, kita tunggu di __**Cafe Thunder**__ untuk makan siang! Setelah makan siang kita pergi membeli topi baru untuk mu!" _Ajakan Tiffany membuat Chanyeol senang dan lupa akan sesuatu.

"Baiklah! Tunggu aku di Cafe Thunder pukul 2 siang ne? Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu!" Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon nya lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

.

Sebelum berangkat, Chanyeol menulis notes untuk Lay dan menempelkan nya di pintu kulkas bersama dengan notes yang lain.

_#Chanyeol_

_Hyung! Aku pergi makan siang dengan 2 yeoja-chingu ku, ne? Annyeong! Jangan tanya siapa karena kau pasti tau siapa 2 yeoja yang ku maksud_

.

Lalu ia berangkat menaiki mobil sport merah nya yang tidak beratap.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**[READ]**

**Bakal lanjut ke chap 3 kalau udah ada 15 review^^ gomawo~ XOXO**


End file.
